Absolute
by HeatherMoriah
Summary: This fanfiction takes place during the 7x15 episode titled "Reckoning" This story is about Kate and Castle's recovery from the events of the episode, and how they lean on each other in comfort. There will be several elements that were never included in the episode, such as a letter that Rick writes to Beckett, and several other scenes that never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new Castle fanfic! This episode is a continuation of the season 7 episode "Reckoning". I loved this episode, because it gave Castle the chance to experience a little of what Kate went through when he disappeared for two months. Of course, the two experiences were completely different in nature, but essentially, both were struggling to find the other the whole time, scared out of their minds.

On this note, I want to say that I will be continuing my other Castle fanfic and my NCIS fanfic. I am happy that I finally have more time to write now, after a few months of not having much time for anything other than school. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and I will write more chapters. Later I may also include separate chapters that are exclusively Beckett and/or Castle's POV.

P.S. Song lyrics are from the song To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. Such a beautiful and captivating song.

P.P.S. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. You are also welcome to leave episode requests and/or changes to storylines, or story prompts from tumblr that you might like to read if I filled.

 _There is a house built out of stone_

 _Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

 _Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

 _This is a place where I don't feel alone_

 _This is a place where I feel at home_

The team barged into the room to find Kate with her back turned and Kelly Nieman in a lifeless heap on the floor. "Beckett?" Castle inquired quietly, relieved to see Kate alive, as he slowly walked up behind her, careful not to startle her. He looked down at her left hand, noticing the scalpel she held. Kate slowly turned around and faced him, eyes blank. Rick lifted his hand, softly cupping her cheek, providing comfort and strength in one small, fragile touch. Kate's stiff demeanor melted away as she leaned into his hand before falling forward into his waiting arms. He was here, it was all over now. Castle held on tightly to her, feeding off the warmth her body emitted, willing himself to finally breathe now that she was safe and in his arms.

A few minutes later, Castle and Beckett sat in an ambulance clutching each other's' hands as an EMT asked Kate questions about the injuries she had sustained during her captivity. Beckett hesitated before answering, not really wanting to subject Rick to even more pain. _'I'll keep it simple,'_ Kate thought, carefully considering what she should say. "She had bound my hands beneath the table I was laying on and hit me a few times." As Kate recounted the events of the last several hours, Castle tensed up, clutching her hand harder in his own, tears forming in his eyes as Kate continued, "Other than that, it was mostly verbal abuse."

The paramedic nodded and smiled softly at her, understanding completely her reluctance to go into detail. Noticing a bruise on her neck, the paramedic tilted her head to the right, which gave her the perfect opportunity to look over at Castle. When she did, she noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"All good," the EMT said, as he gathered his supplies and shook her hand.

"Thank you," Kate said, giving the man a grateful smile before turning back towards Castle. "Rick?" Kate said softly, placing her free hand on his shoulder, "Castle?" She still got no response from him. "Babe, we have to get off, the ambulance is about to leave." Castle still said nothing, but jumped down from the ambulance and reached his hands up to help her down. Kate grabbed his hands in hers and jumped down, wincing from the pain in her joints. As the two of them walked towards a police car, Kate wrapped her arms around his waist, just wanting to be near him, to erase all the bad memories of today, of the last year.

 _And I built a home_

 _for you_

 _for me_

 _Until it disappeared_

 _from me_

 _from you_

 _And now it's time to leave and turn to dust_

An hour or so later, Castle and Beckett left the precinct after giving their statements. When they reached Rick's car, they reluctantly parted hands and got in, ready to finally go home and rest. Castle started up the car and pulled out of the lot, still not saying a word directly to her. Kate reached over with her left hand and stroked up and down his arm, doing her best to comfort her hurting husband. "Babe?" she said quietly, wishing there was some way she could ease his pain. "Castle talk to me." Kate sighed desperately, "I need to know what you are thinking, what you're holding holding back and not saying. I just feel like you are avoiding me." Kate started to tear up, wishing he would say something, anything.

Castle looked over at Kate, noticing her tears. He sighed, "I'm not ignoring you Beckett. I want to get home before we talk about what we just went through. I don't want to start crying so hard that I have to pull over, okay?" He looked over at her again and smiled softly, grabbing her hand in his tightly, before bringing her hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss on a bruise that resided there.

Kate nodded silently in response to his request, then adjusted her sitting position so that she could rest her head on Castle's shoulder. When she did, Rick grunted softly in pain. "Sorry, Castle. I didn't mean to hurt you." Beckett quickly removed her head from his shoulder.

"No, it's okay. Stay. Everything sort of hurts at the moment. I didn't want you to move though. It was nice." Castle released her hand briefly, so that he could tug her close once again, before resuming their hand holding. They remained that way the entire car ride home.

 _Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_

 _There is a tree as old as me_

 _Branches were sown by the color of green_

 _Ground had arose and passed it's knees_

 _By the cracks of the skin, I climbed to the top_

 _I climbed the tree to see the world_

 _When the gusts came around to blow me down_

 _I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

 _I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

When they arrived at their loft, Kate hesitated at the door. Castle noticed her sudden wariness to go inside. He gripped her hand tightly, knowing why she was nervous and said, "It's okay Beckett, Mother and Alexis are on a plane right now, and I've already left a message for them to go to the house in the Hamptons until tomorrow. They'll get it when they land." Kate looked up at Castle, who smiled reassuringly at her. She took a deep breath as Rick unlocked the front door and ushered her inside.

Looking around, Kate noticed that several things around the apartment were strewn across the floor. "Wha-, what happened here?" Kate inquired, looking over at Castle who was now fixing her a cup of coffee, preparing for the long night ahead.

Castle looked up from his task, "Oh, that. When we were trying to find you, Tyson called to bait me, and it looked like he was calling from in here-"

Kate sucked in a sharp breath, "Tyson was here? In our home?"

"No!" Castle quickly replied, "He made it look like he was. The mess happened when the police barged in here and searched the house for him." Rick looked up once again to see that Kate still looked terrified. He picked up her coffee and walked over to her, setting the coffee down on the table and gathering her into his arms. "Beckett, I promise you, he wasn't in here. Turns out he just routed his phone signal to make it look like he was here, but he was NOT here. Okay?" Kate nodded, burrowing her face into his collarbone. "Its okay, its okay," Castle whispered into her hair, slowly rocking her back and forth. They continued holding each other in the middle of the living room for another minute or two before Rick pulled away gently and handed Kate her coffee. "Why don't you go sit in bed and I'll be there in a minute, I promise." Rick gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before looking deep into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face and whispered, "I am so glad you are okay, Kate. So glad. I love you."

Beckett's smile lit up her face as she replied, "I love you too, Castle. Thank you for saving me." They kissed softly for a few seconds, then parted, Kate headed for the bedroom, and Rick for the kitchen to make his own cup of coffee.

As Kate settled into her side of the bed, she sat her coffee down on the nightstand table, and noticed an envelope with her name written on it in Castle's handwriting. Curious, Kate opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was held within. Unfolding the page, Kate settled into the pillows on the bed, tucking her body beneath the covers, and started to read.

Kate,

These past seven years have been the most beautiful, fulfilling, infuriating and terrifying years of my life, all because of you. You challenge me in every possible way. You make me better, not only as a writer or a father, but as a man. Everything that didn't make sense in my life, became clear when I met you. Seven years ago, you were 15 years deep into your mother's murder, and you had no intention of giving up or quitting. You strove to find her killer, not only for you or justice, but also your dad. You taught me the meaning of true love, of unconditional love.

I am often asked if I fell in love with you through my creation of Nikki Heat, but what people don't know, is that I created Nikki Heat because I fell in love with you. Everything you are is light. Good decisions, bad decisions, it doesn't matter. You carefully calculate every outcome, then chose the path that leads to the most healing and justice. You are the absolute definition of vulnerability and strength. I am honored that you chose to fall in love with me and forever grateful for the chance to love you (which I took without hesitation). And I am in awe of the courage it took for you to let me in, to take down your walls that you had spent years building up.

Right now I'm sitting in our bed, with a cup of coffee, wishing and hoping that we will find you, and that I can read this to you personally one day. The very thought of losing you, sickens me. I put you through hell earlier this year, and I can never apologize enough for that. You had to live without me for two months. You had to eat, sleep, work, laugh, and cry without me. I'm probably just imagining them, but I swear I can see tear stains on my pillow. I understand this is irrational, because tears don't stain, and truth be told they are probably my tears. Also we've washed these sheets since then... I think.

Even though the thought of you not returning kills me inside, if in any way we aren't reunited, and you read this without me, just know that I love you with every fiber in my being. And if I die saving you, know that I would do it all over again a million times. I will forever cherish our time together, whether the end is today, or in 70 years. I love you, Katherine Houghton Beckett. Always.

Rick

Beckett refolded the paper, tears streaming down her face. She clutched the page filled with Rick's tender words to her chest as the sobs started. Castle walked in just then to find Kate in a puddle of tears, holding his letter in her hands. Rick sat down on the bed and pulled Kate into a hug, then shifted over onto his back, with Beckett clinging to his chest, hands shaking. He held on to her tightly, stroking her hair and muttering things along the lines of "I'm sorry love," and "I never meant for you to read that alone." Kate only cried harder at these words, overwhelmed by her love for Castle and his immense love for her.

 _And I built a home_

 _for you_

 _for me_

 _Until it disappeared_

 _from me_

 _from you_

 _And now it's time to leave and turn to dust_

I hope you liked it! If so, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of Absolute! I hope that the words within this chapter suite and satisfy your Caskett fluff and comfort needs. [I have added a sweet sex scene in here. I don't really know how explicit it is and I wasn't going to actually include it until the story (believe it or not) let me straight to it. My intention was to have it be very tender. Please be gentle with criticism. I have never tried to write, much less actually succeeded in writing a sex scene... ever.] I always personally thought that I was weird for wanting to read fanfiction stories where either Kate or Castle were hurt and/or comforted by each other. I guess I always wanted to see a little more after the episode and between scenes stuff where they are just there for each other. That need is probably why I started reading and writing fanfiction. Also, I love discovering phenomenal writers. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and as always, I do not own Castle, but I do own the boxed dvd sets.

P.S. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed with open arms, and thank you to all the lovely people who took the time to review!

P.P.S. The song used to accompany this chapter is I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping At Last (technically the band is actually one person by the name of Ryan O'Neal). This band is and forever will be my musical obsession. This band writes upbeat jams, slow meaningful ballads, and even completely instrumental songs that don't make me sleepy. He does it all. I cannot express how much I love his music. Anywhoo, enjoy!

Last Chapter:

Beckett refolded the paper, tears streaming down her face. She clutched the page filled with Rick's tender words to her chest as the sobs started. Castle walked in just then to find Kate in a puddle of tears, holding his letter in her hands. Rick sat down on the bed and pulled Kate into a hug, then shifted over onto his back, with Beckett clinging to his chest, hands shaking. He held on to her tightly, stroking her hair and muttering things along the lines of "I'm sorry love," and "I never meant for you to read that alone." Kate only cried harder at these words, overwhelmed by her love for Castle and his immense love for her.

 _I'll keep you safe_

 _Try hard to concentrate_

 _Hold out your hand_

 _Can you feel the weight of it_

 _The whole world at your fingertips_

 _Don't be, don't be afraid_

 _Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

 _But I'll promise you I'll keep you safe_

Castle and Beckett's Apartment:

Rick clung to Kate, the two of them crying and kissing each other. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several hours, cuddling. Every so often, one of them would get up for a coffee refill or to go to the bathroom, but they never parted for longer than a couple of minutes at a time. Eventually they both fell into a restless sleep, holding each other tightly, their slumber filled with nightmares of different endings to that day, and utter gratefulness that things didn't actually happen that way.

Beckett woke up first, breathing hard, the nightmare that is Kelly Nieman's face, slowly fading from her mind the longer she was awake. She gasped quickly, feeling a panic attack coming. Determined to keep the creeping panic at bay, Kate attempted to turn towards Castle, needing to see his face. When she tried to move, Rick gripped her body tighter, his breath hitching slightly, preventing her from moving at all. Beckett reached down and grabbed one of Castle's hands that was around her waist. She stroked his hand and pulled it to her lips, kissing his fingers gently, feeling the tension that was there slowly release. After a few minutes, Kate heard Rick's breathing return to its normal elongated pattern. Beckett turned her face towards his, then slowly rotated her body, careful not to wake him.

When she finally was able to see him, she realized that Castle had tears streaming down his face. Beckett rested her forehead against his, whispering loving words to him, hoping to comfort him. After a few seconds of this, his face scrunched up tightly, the pain evident on his face. Rick started to softly whimper, the tears falling harder. Kate reached up and cupped his face in one of her hands, still holding the hand she had been kissing a few minutes earlier. "Babe," Kate said softly. Castle moaned harder and whispered her name, the word full of heart wrenching pain and terror. Beckett started to cry softly, hating the hurt she was hearing in his voice. "Rick?" Kate said, a little louder, getting scared. Castle started moving his body, almost as if he was running away from something. He started sobbing, clutching her hand in his desperately, his nightmare growing increasingly stronger the longer he was asleep. Kate let go of his chin and grabbed his shoulder and started to lightly shake it as Rick started thrashing his limbs around, one of his hands grabbing her arm. "CASTLE!" Kate screamed, softly slapping his cheek, trying to find a way to wake him up. The nightmare continued to get worse so Beckett did the only thing she could think of doing, and wrenched herself from his arms and scrambled out of the bed.

"KATE" Castle screamed in his sleep, his hands moving around on the bed, searching for her. When his hands turned up empty, the panic in his brain woke him up with the reality that Beckett actually wasn't in the bed anymore. Rick sat up abruptly, screaming, sweat and tears running down his face. Kate stood tentatively beside the bed, unsure of what to do. Castle sat there sobbing, his face in his hands, not realizing that Beckett was there. "Kate," Rick said softly, grabbing onto the comforter tightly, still crying hard, the sobs wracking his body.

Beckett slowly sat down next to him on the bed. "Rick?" She inquired softly, not wanting to startle him. Castle's head jerked up, his expression hard, the pain etched into every line on his face. When he saw Kate, his face softened, and his hands reached out for her. Kate slipped into his waiting arms and nestled Rick's head in the space between her chin and shoulder, cradling her sobbing husband. "Shh, sh," Kate said softly, stroking Castle's hair. "It's all okay, babe. I'm here."

Rick sobbed against Beckett's chest, his arms holding her tightly. After a minute or so, he pulled away slightly before gathering Kate into his lap. He delicately touched a scratch on her arm that was oozing blood. "Did I do this?" Rick inquired, looking at Beckett intently, softly massaging the injury.

Beckett nodded, "Yeah."

Rick's eyes filled with tears. "I hurt you." Castle started to pull away.

"No!" Kate clutched him in her arms. "You aren't going anywhere." Castle looked ashamed and angry at himself. Kate touched his face with one of her hands, "You didn't mean to babe, " Kate said, stroking his cheek, "You just accidentally scratched me during your nightmare. I'm okay."

Castle nodded, not meeting her gaze. "I'll get some disinfectant." He pulled away from Beckett and walked into the bathroom. A minute later he came back with a tube of triple antibiotic cream, a damp cloth and a band-aid . He knelt down on the floor in front of her, taking her arm in his hand gently and started wiping away the blood from the wound. He then squeezed out some of the cream and spread it over the scratch. Kate hissed when the antibiotic touched her arm, the cream stinging her skin. Rick looked up when she gasped, eyes filled with concern. She nodded encouragingly and he continued to rub the cream on the scratch. Castle then put on the band-aid and went back to the bathroom to put the supplies away.

Kate sat on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her body, waiting for Rick to exit the bathroom. After about five minutes, she started to get worried. "Castle?" Kate called. Not getting an answer, Kate stood and walked towards the closed bathroom door. She knocked softly, but received no answer, so she slowly opened the door to find Castle kneeling by the bathtub as it filled with water. "Babe?" Kate inquired softly.

Castle looked up at Beckett and smiled. "Hey Katie. I thought you might like a bath."

Kate smiled at the tender nickname. "Yeah, that would be great actually." Kate rubbed at one of the bruises on her stomach, and groaned. Once the bath was ready, Rick turned off the water and gave Beckett a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. "Wait!" Kate said, grabbing his hand. Rick looked at her with questioning eyes. "Can you stay? Maybe even take a bath with me?"

Rick sighed, "I don't know, Kate. I don't want to hurt you again." Castle looked down at the floor.

Kate placed a finger under his chin and pushed his head up. "Babe look at me." Castle slowly lifted his brown eyes to meet hers. Kate buried her fingers in his hair and stepped so close that their noses where touching. "I am okay. So what if you scratched me? It's not a big deal. You know what is way more important than that?" Castle shook his head. Kate smiled softly, lifting her head slightly to kiss his nose. "You are here, with me. That is the most important thing. We are okay, and we are together." Kate started to cry, cupping his face in her hands, pulling their faces even closer before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are my salvation, Rick, not my downfall. A little scratch is nothing, okay? I am sure that I have hurt you many times in the middle of one of my nightmares. So please don't hate yourself. You have no reason to feel guilty, do you hear me?" Castle nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Good," Kate smiled, "Now kiss me Richard Castle." Rick leaned forward, gathering Kate in his arms as their lips crashed together in a emotionally fierce passionate kiss.

 _You'll be an architect_

 _So pull up your sleeves_

 _And build a new silhouette_

 _In the skylines up ahead_

 _Don't be, don't be afraid_

 _Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

 _But I promise you I'll keep you safe_

 _I'll keep you safe_

They broke apart about thirty seconds later, gasping for air, standing as close together as humanly possible. Rick smiled down at Kate and pulled away slightly so that he could remove her shirt. He inhaled sharply when he saw the bruises that covered the majority of her upper torso. He touched one near her belly button gently, just barely grazing his fingers along her skin. More tears leaked from his eyes. "Kate," He whispered, not knowing what to say.

Beckett reached up to wipe away his tears, "They don't hurt that bad." Rick looked up at her, disbelieving. Kate smiled, "Okay, okay, they hurt alot, but I don't want you to avoid me just because I'm hurt. I trust you, Castle," She kissed his cheek and pulled away to nudge her sweats off her body. Kate laughed as Castle unceremoniously swept her off her feet before gently lowering her into the warm bath water. Rick then rid himself of his clothing and stepped into the tub. Beckett sat up and leaned forward so that he could sit down behind her. As soon as he was situated, she repositioned her body, settling her bruised back against his chest and leaned her head against his good shoulder, carefully avoiding the marks he bore from his fight with Tyson. Kate moaned as the hot water enveloped her injuries, like one giant, watery heating pad. She grunted in disagreement when Rick lifted her left arm out of the water and set in on the edge of the tub. "Why, babe?"

"The band-aid isn't waterproof Becket,." Rick chuckled softly, as he held her hand and started to massage it. Kate moaned softly as Castle began to move up her arm, kneading at the tense muscles.

As Rick worked, Beckett began to think about the letter that she had read earlier that evening. "Castle?" Kate asked, gasping a little when he pressed down on a particularly sore spot.

"Hmm," Rick said softly, concentrating. When he heard Beckett's breath hitch, he stopped for a second, aware that he must have hurt her. "Are you okay?"

Kate nodded, leaning slightly forward as he moved on to her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"It's about your letter." She felt his hands on her back pause for a moment before continuing once again. When he didn't say anything, Kate continued on, determined to say what she needed to say without crying. "Castle..." She took a deep breath, "Rick, I don't even know how to begin to express to you how much you mean to me. I can however say that in terms of the beautiful and infuriating part of your letter, the feeling is absolutely mutual." Castle chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blade tenderly before continuing with the massage. "As for the part about me loving you," Kate inhaled deeply, trying desperately not to cry, but failing miserably as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, I found you completely absurd, and irrational in the beginning; I thought that you had the mental capacity of an 11 year old." Beckett let out a watery laugh, the tears now flowing freely. "But you... you surprised me time and time again. Despite your insane conspiracy theories, you were and have continued to be surprisingly helpful." Castle smiled behind Kate's back, "And even though it was hard to see at first, I first realized I loved you when I yelled at you for looking into my mom's death, and you still refused to back down. You cared more about me than my anger, or my resentment towards you. I can never repay you for what you've done for me. You have been an unstoppable force of love and kindness and grace. And I- I will never be able to express just how much I love y- you. I-." Kate started to sob hard, no longer able to continue.

Castle guided Kate back against his chest once again, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and leaning his head against hers, as the sobs wracked her body. "Kate Beckett, all those things you said just now, they just prove everything I was trying to say in that letter." He placed a kiss in her hair before continuing, "Our love transcends all obstacles. No matter what, we will always be there for each other. I mean, we are clearly too stubborn to let anything keep us apart or affect our love." Kate chuckled, shifting slightly so that she could kiss Castle directly on the mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual, but slowly growing in urgency. Rick cupped her cheek with his left hand, while his right hand softly caressed Kate's hip. She groaned in his mouth, then bit gently on his bottom lip, which elicited a drawn out moan from him. She then placed a hand on the side of the tub, slowly lifting herself out of the tub. Castle looked up at her and smiled, pulling the plug in the bath, before following suite.

Rick grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off before grabbing his robe and wrapping Kate in it, her small frame disappearing inside of it. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another quick kiss before Castle turned around and bent down, offering his back to her for a piggyback ride. Beckett giggled sweetly, and wrapped her arms around him and slowly pulled herself onto his back. Rick then stood up and carried her into their bedroom.

 _The darkness will be rewritten_

 _Into a work of fiction, you'll see_

 _As you full on every ribbon_

 _You'll find every secret it keeps_

 _The sound of the branches breaking under your feet_

 _The smell of the falling and burning of leaves_

 _The bitterness of winter_

 _Or the sweetness of spring_

 _You are an artist_

 _And your heart is your masterpiece_

 _And I'll keep you safe_

When Castle got to their bed, he knelt down, letting Kate slide down gently. He then turned around and pulled her into another passionate kiss, both of them breathing harder now, the passion between them becoming overwhelming. Beckett reached down and grabbed his hand, placing it above her breast. Rick pulled away, chest heaving. "Kate I don't think we should-"

"Shh." Kate said, placing two fingers on his lips. "Don't think, just do. You can't hurt me."

Castle looked at her worried, "But your injuries babe... I-"

Beckett cut him off a second time, "Richard Edgar Castle, you had better not finish that sentence. Please, just make love to me." Seeing the concerned look still written all over his face, she sighed. "I promise that if I feel any pain, I will let you know."

Rick stroked her cheek gently, "You promise?"

Kate sighed with exasperation, "Yes, Castle, I promise. Now would you jus-"

He silenced her plea with a swift kiss to the lips, gently caressing her breast through his robe with his left hand. Rick used his right one to explore the rest of her body softly, mindful of her injuries. He pulled apart the opening of the robe and slid it down her arms, letting the material fall to the floor. Kate moaned with longing when Rick's hands cupped her bare breasts firmly, shock waves of passion coursing through her body. She ran her fingers along his chest as he continued to touch her. Rick bent his legs slightly, lifting Beckett off her feet, and placed her on the bed. He then joined her, hovering over her body, careful to not rest his weight on any of her bruises.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, his lips lingering for a few seconds before moving down the side of her face and neck. Kate protested when he kissed the valley in between her breasts, teasing her. She pushed his face towards on of her breasts, desperately needing to feel his mouth on her. Castle lifted his head slightly and smiled at her sweetly, cupping her breast in his hand before lowering his mouth to her nipple. Beckett whimpered loudly, clutching his hair, pushing him harder against her. Rick licked the area around her areola, before pulling her taut bud into his mouth, sucking hard. Kate gasped loudly, feeling herself grow wetter by the minute. She reached down and started to gently rub Castle's erection, feeling him grow harder in her hands.

Rick switched to her other breast, making sure to pay equal attention, before reaching down to touch her center. He smiled against her nipple as he felt how wet she was. He slowly slid down her body, reaching up to knead her breasts, kissing every inch of her skin along the way. When he reached her folds, he let go of one of her breasts, and parted her. He gently kissed her nub as Kate began to slowly rotate her hips, his ministrations creating an indescribable need to feel him on her. Castle quickly licked the nub, pushing it back and forth, causing Beckett to become even more aroused. He then reached with his free hand, moving his fingers along her folds, before inserting a couple of fingers into her tight passage.

Rick groaned at the amazing sensation, noticing Kate gripped his hair harder with need. He started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her tight well. "More, Castle," Kate moaned, her hips gyrating against his fingers. Rick moved his fingers faster, feeling himself grow harder, the sounds of her moans and their bare skin meeting stimulating him. Kate started to pant, her breathing becoming impossibly fast. She was moving against his face so fast that her injuries started to ache, but she didn't care. She needed release, and she was going to get it. Castle was moaning furiously against her folds, his fingers moving in and out of her passage, his breath on her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

Continuing to pump his fingers incredibly fast, Rick moved up her body and kissed her, before latching his lips on one of her nipples. Kate bucked against him, the slapping of skin and his mouth pulling on her breasts bringing her closer to the cliff. She panted hard as Castle continued to move his fingers in and out. He let go of his hold on her breasts, and moved his head next to her ear. "Come on, Kate, come on my fingers. Come for me love," Rick whispered, as she jumped beneath him, her hips moving impossibly fast. He kissed her mouth, his tongue reaching in, searching. He gripped her breast hard, his nails biting into her skin as he pumped his other hand into her deep well. Beckett screamed, coming hard, her arousal coating his fingers as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her. She continued to gyrate against him, causing him to grow harder, as she came down from her high, gasping loudly and gripping him hard against herself.

 _Dismiss the invisible_

 _By giving it shape_

 _Like a clockmaker fixes time_

 _By keeping the gears in line_

 _Don't be, don't be afraid_

 _God knows that mistakes will be made_

 _But I promise you I'll keep you safe_

They lay together for a few seconds, breathing hard, before Kate began to caress his arousal once again. Castle looked at Kate and smiled softly, her face full of tenderness. "I need you," she panted, attempting to position him between her legs.

"Nuh, uh," Rick said, pushing her hand away gently. "That is my job, Mrs. Castle."

Kate laughed, "Okay then, do it. Don't take your time." She teasingly poked him in the side, causing him to laugh loudly, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Okay then. Your wish is my command." Rick grabbed his cock in his hand, while cupping Beckett's cheek in the other. He nudged himself against her opening, and slowly pushed inside her, groaning deeply at the incredible feeling of her warmth surrounding him. He moved slowly within her, hearing her groan in pleasure. He looked up quickly, gauging her response. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned that he might be hurting her.

Kate wrapped one arm around his neck, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm perfect, babe. Don't you dare stop."

Castle kissed her back passionately, and continued to move, slowly picking up the pace. The sound of their bodies connecting created an intense need for each other that they couldn't have resisted even if they tried. Kate gripped Rick's neck pulling him in for another lingering kiss. As he thrust deeply into her, he reached up with one hand to cup her breast, his thumb and pointer finger rolling her nipple furiously. Beckett groaned in his mouth and reached down with one hand, grabbing one of his butt cheeks, pushing and pulling it to move him faster within her.

Castle understood her silent request, and pushed himself up onto his elbows, enabling his ability to pump into her harder. The bed rocked against the wall in time with their movements, the swaying increasing their pleasure. Rick arched his back, and watched his cock slide in and out off Kate's wet heat. Suddenly, it hit him all at once. She could have died. The reality of what they went through in the last two days hit him like a ton of bricks all over again, just as he was beginning to forget. But how could he possibly forget that he almost lost Beckett? He could have just as easily walked into that room and found the love of his life lying on the floor with Kelly Nieman standing over her. He would never have held her again, or heard her laugh at something stupid that he said. He could have lost everything. Rick started to cry silently, still pushing in and out of Kate, his love for her overwhelming him.

Becket moved beneath him, moaning softly, the pleasure of their love making taking over her body. She felt something wet hit her face, and she opened her eyes to find that Rick was crying, his tears falling onto her. She held her head up slightly, and pulled him down flat on her, massaging his neck and kissing him fiercely as she felt her eyes well up. She hugged him hard, enveloping him in her embrace, as he moved in and out of her faster still, the sensations of their joining growing intense. Castle started to sob a little as they neared their climaxes. Kate moved one of her hands between their bodies to reach up and wipe away his tears. "Babe..." Kate gasped as Rick shoved his cock into her heat over and over again forcefully, his emotions driving him to move faster. She panted as he pounded into her roughly and gripped his chin hard in her hand, "Castle, I'm here. I'm with you. I'm okay. We're okay." Kate started to cry openly as she watched her sweet husband break down above her. "Do you understand? It's going to be okay now. We'll get through this together. I will never let anyone tear us apart, especially not Tyson or Nieman. They tried, and now they're dead. You hear me?" Castle nodded as Kate paused and looked up at him, sweeping his hair from his eyes, "I love you Castle." Kate grabbed one of his hand and intertwined their fingers, holding on for dear life.

Castle bent down to kiss her on the mouth, as his thrusts grew more erratic. When they broke the kiss, Rick caressed her cheek softly, "I love you too, Beckett. So much." As they neared the precipice, he reached between their joined bodies and rubbed Kate's clit fast, causing her to clench her inner muscles around him as she gasped with pleasure. Panting, Castle continued to pound into Kate's tight warmth, as he flicked her nub furiously. Beckett started to jerk underneath his trembling body, her hips moving uncontrollably.

Kate whimpered, her head moving back and forth, a visual representation of the frustratingly pleasurable sensations inside of her. She looked up at Rick, her hazel eyes staring deeply into his blue ones, conveying what they can't verbalize. "I'm close, babe," She said as she felt her body get close to the feeling of ultimate bliss. Castle smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, his breathing pattern beginning to meet that of his thrusts. He deepened their kiss as he pounded even harder into her, his ability to control his movements nonexistent. Kate screamed pleasurably as she came, her wall muscles clenching around his cock. The feeling of Beckett tightening fiercely around him brought Rick to climax, his come shooting into her as they clung to each other.

Their bodies shook hard as they hugged each other desperately, kissing. Eventually, Rick moved off of Kate and pulled her exhausted body into his arms. Just as they were about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang, and they quickly threw on some clothes and exited the bedroom holding hands.

 _As you build up your collection_

 _Of pearls that you pulled from the deep_

 _A landscape more beautiful_

 _Than anything that I've ever seen_

 _The sound of the branches breaking under your feet_

 _The smell of the falling and burning of leaves_

 _The bitterness of winter_

 _Or the sweetness of spring_

 _You are an artist_

 _And your heart is your masterpiece_

 _And I'll keep it safe_

Well that is the end of the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will answer the question of who is at the door. Also, a few more characters will be introduced into the story. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
